


Just Friends

by Marks



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-20
Updated: 2005-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Luna have gone to Slughorn's party just as friends, nothing more.  Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU version of the events post-chapter 15 ("The Unbreakable Vow") of _Half-Blood Prince_. Written for the [Erotic Elves](http://community.livejournal.com/erotic_elves) Fantasy Fest. Request by delicfcd, who wanted "Harry/Luna in a semi-public place during/after the Slug Club party with extremely forthright dialogue from Luna. Ginny as voyeur a bonus."

Harry took a deep breath and counted to fifty before following Snape back into the party. His head was reeling from what he'd just heard, and he wasn't sure if it was from the shock of knowing he'd been right about Malfoy, or the anger he felt because Snape obviously _knew_ about it.

In a daze, he stumbled back into Slughorn's office, and was immediately greeted by the sight of Dean Thomas draped all over Ginny. His stomach dropped even further, something not helped by the friendly grin Ginny shot him as he passed. _Friendly,_ he chided himself. Just _friends_.

"Oh, there you are, Harry," Luna said mildly, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. "I was beginning to think a Pink-Bellied Aguagila reached out of the toilet and pulled you away!"

Harry looked at her, surprised, and then burst out laughing. She beamed at him. It was amazing that anyone could make him forget about Snape _and_ Malfoy _and_ Ginny, even for a moment, but Luna had done it instantly. He felt a sudden rush of gratitude toward her, until he noticed her looking up. Harry followed her gaze, noticing that they were standing under a clump of Slughorn's mistletoe.

"Oh," he said, feeling less dismayed than he'd expected. "This keeps happening to us."

"Yes, nargles are seductive creatures. It's a good thing their infestations only happen once a year." Luna nodded, and Harry found himself laughing again, though his tone was much gentler.

"Should we...ah...?" Harry glanced up again.

Luna rose onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Harry's cheek; Harry felt himself blush in response. "There," she said, sounding satisfied. "The nargles will know we're here as just friends. They'll leave us alone now."

Something about that tugged at Harry's chest, but he was puzzled as to what. Luna walked away then, and he found himself compelled to follow, but that only made sense; they _were_ there as a couple -- together -- as _friends_, of course.

Luna walked over to the long refreshment table, now messy and only half-covered in food, filling a fresh cup of mulled mead. Luna pressed that cup into Harry's hand, before helping herself to another. "Where did you really go when you left?" she asked, sounding so unconcerned that she might have been inquiring about the weather.

Harry cleared his throat, flustered. "I-- I, ah, I told you...I went to the bathroom--"

"And what were Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy doing in the bathroom together?" Luna tilted her head to one side and widened her protuberant eyes, obviously interested.

"How did you...?" Harry stopped himself, then tried abruptly changing subjects. "Er, I mean, did you want to leave soon or...?"

"With you?" said Luna delightedly. She placed her drink on the table, and clapped her hands together. "So you can tell me what they said, right? Oh, I bet they were talking about Stubby Boardman! They're both in his fan club, you know."

Harry stared at her. "No...it wasn't about that." He bit his lip; he knew he should tell Dumbledore first, or at least Ron and Hermione, but it seemed like Luna already knew, and Harry knew he could trust her. "But…I can tell you some of what I heard."

"Not Stubby Boardman?" Luna looked a little disappointed. "Still, I want to hear all about it! I think I know a place where no one will be."

The two of them said some quick good-byes, though Harry couldn't seem to find Hermione at all (McClaggan, on the other hand, somehow crossed their path three times is as many minutes).

"Bye, Luna! Bye, Harry!" chirped Ginny as they passed her and Dean again. Harry mustered a half-smile and a wave. _Best friend's sister,_ he reminded himself.

Once outside the party, Luna took Harry's hand, which was weird but not unpleasantly so, and pulled him up the stairs and closer to the front entrance. When they reached the Great Hall, she stopped abruptly, causing Harry to slam into her and sending the spangles on her silver dress robes shimmying about. The effect was almost...pretty, but Harry didn't dwell on that for long.

"Here we are!" she announced cheerfully.

Harry snorted, thinking this was Luna's idea of a joke, but she only blinked at him in confusion. "This room isn't exactly secret," he said, trying to be diplomatic.

"Yes, but who's going to be eating at this time of night?"

Harry shook his head, but followed her through the huge double doors. Once inside (after pulling the doors shut again as quietly as possible), he had to admit that Luna had a point. Of course the room was abandoned, and Harry had his cloak with him anyway. He doubted Filch or even Mrs. Norris could get in here without him hearing.

The night sky reflected darkly on the hall's ceiling, and Harry found himself fascinated by the star patterns.

"I can see Mars," said Luna, sadly, following his line of sight.

"It's, er, very red." Harry looked sideways at her, remembering she was studying Divination with Firenze, and wasn't sure what to make of her statement. He was caught by surprise when Luna suddenly looked down, and their eyes locked; Harry fought the urge to look away.

"Did you want to talk about Snape and Malfoy?"

Harry sighed. He didn't, really, not wanting to be told everyone else was taking care of things _again_. "Malfoy," he finally began, reluctantly, "is up to something. He wasn't trying to crash the party tonight; he got caught doing...well, I don't know what. But he and Snape were arguing. I think-- I think Malfoy might be working for Voldemort."

Luna didn't scoff at him; she didn't say his thoughts about Malfoy were silly, or tell him he must have misheard. She didn't even flinch when Harry said Voldemort's name. She just kept studying Harry's face with those wide, blue eyes until Harry finally realised just how alone they were -- together. He thought, briefly, of Ginny and his stomach gave a lurch; didn't he wish it was _her_ here, not Luna? Then again, Ginny had scolded him when he had told her about the writing in the Prince's book. Harry remembered his conversation with Luna at the end of last year by the bulletin board, and he thought that Luna might be the only girl who never told him what he did or thought was wrong.

That realisation was scary.

"Why did you bring me here?" Harry blurted, disturbing the eerie quiet all around them.

Luna smiled. "A lot of people bother you, Harry. You should be able to talk about them if you need to," said Luna matter-of-factly. "And I didn't want anyone to overhear that shouldn't." She walked over to one end of the Ravenclaw table, but she didn't sit on the bench. Instead, she hoisted herself up so she was settled on the table's surface.

"You know, people eat there," Harry teased, following her.

"That's true!" she replied, nodding effusively.

"Yes, but I meant--"

"Harry," she said, interrupting him. Harry swallowed and looked down, noting that she now had one small hand on his forearm. "I knew what you meant. I'm not an idiot, you know, but don't you think the elves _wash_ these tables?"

Harry grinned. "Maybe on occasion."

Luna tugged his arm, pulling him closer, and Harry climbed up to sit next to her on the table. "You worry about the strangest things."

"You worry about things that don't exist!" Harry retorted. Their legs were touching, which Harry knew was all his doing.

Luna was looking at him earnestly. "Just because we can't see something doesn't mean it's imaginary."

Harry bit his lip and found himself studying Luna's mouth.

_This is Loony Lovegood!_ shouted a voice that sounded an awful lot like Ron.

_At least it's not your sister!_ he shouted back.

The voice promptly shut up.

"Not that we shouldn't worry about imaginary creatures," Luna said dreamily, interrupting the conversation he was having with himself. "They're all around us."

Harry thought of the monster in his chest, of the lack of Quidditch skill that Ron only _thought_ he had. He remembered Ron and Hermione dancing around each other, thinking the other didn't feel the same way, and of the spectre of Voldemort that permeated every aspect of their lives. "Yeah," he said, still staring at her mouth. "S'pose you're right."

"May I tell you a secret, Harry?" she asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

Harry nodded, looking up to meet her eyes.

"That creature that's stopping you kissing me? It doesn't exist."

Then, Luna leaned forward and pressed their mouths together, and something inside Harry's chest _jolted_. It was as though an electric wire ran from the top of his head to the soles of his shoes, and it was sparked only by Luna Lovegood's lips. That seemed incredible, impossible, but when she threaded one hand through his hair and opened her mouth just wide enough for him to press his tongue inside, he forgot to care.

They broke apart when Harry took a much needed gulp of air, though their foreheads were still pressed together and his hands were on her waist, tugging her closer. He tried to stop his fingers from drifting _up_. The swell of her breasts were almost too tempting, and Ron's voice returned, this time describing Lavender's anatomy in detail, which really wasn't helping matters much.

_I should leave,_ Harry thought. _This is going to get out of hand--_

"Did you want to touch me?" Luna asked, her small, pink tongue darting out to touch his upper lip. Harry whimpered, softly, as the trousers of his dress robes grew more uncomfortable.

"I-- I don't want to ruin our--"

Luna silenced him with a kiss, one that was wetter and deeper than the last, and Harry could almost _hear_ the cracks in his resolve forming. "Friends, Harry," she murmured against his mouth. "We were friends first; that won't change."

At those words, Harry shivered and gave up. He dove forward with a moan, pulling Luna even closer, and let instinct take over, lowering Luna down to the table's surface, her legs rearranging themselves as he crawled up to kneel beside her. They were still kissing, and now his hands -- both with position and permission -- were free to explore her body. Harry skated one hand tentatively from the base of her throat over the curve of her chest, then down over her ribcage to her stomach. Luna inhaled sharply when Harry's hand moved over her nipple, and he knew he wanted to do _that_ again, so he moved his hand up, squeezing.

"God," he said, sounding almost reverent, though that was mitigated by his hips seeking contact with the surface nearest his groin -- namely, the Ravenclaw table. And he'd been worried about _sitting_ there?

"Not so hard," warned Luna, covering his hand with hers, guiding him. He softened his movements, and was rewarded by Luna stretching up to suck at the base of his throat; Harry let out a long, embarrassing moan at the suction.

He swallowed and said apologetically, "I'm sorry-- I...this is new."

Luna blinked, eyes wider than he'd ever seen them. Was she surprised at his inexperience? _Disappointed?_ "Did you want to stop?" she asked, sounding serious.

Stop? Was she insane? "No!" he gasped, then gasped again, when her hand went to his hips, pulling him over so Harry could settle between her legs.

"Good," Luna said, beaming at him again. She arched her hips off the table and rubbed herself against his erection. "Mmm, you feel nice."

A strangled laugh escaped Harry's throat. "Do I?" he asked mindlessly. It felt like any logical thought was a struggle now, though he found it easy to concentrate on the way their hips were rocking together.

Luna nodded. "I always expected you to feel nice, Harry. Something about you is very, very warm."

Something, indeed -- something that felt like it was about to drill a hole through the front of his trousers.

"Would you like to fuck me?" asked Luna, casually. Harry wondered why even this conversation sounded like it could be about the weather; what's more, he wondered why he liked that so much.

"_Luna,_" he moaned. This was unimaginable. Harry stopped and corrected himself: He was sixteen, so he might have thought about this one or two (thousand) times before, but he hadn't expected--

"We don't have to," Luna continued, her tone equally cheerful, still rocking against him. "We could keep doing this, or I could touch you, or I could go down on you, or I could teach you how to go down on me--"

Harry moaned again, bending down to kiss Luna's mouth, her ear, her throat, her shoulder where her dress robe had been pulled aside.

"Do you like when I talk to you, Harry?"

He could only manage a mute nod.

"Oh, good!" Luna probably would have applauded, had her hands not been busy tugging up his outer robe, so she could slide her hands under his trouser waistband. Harry could feel her hands brushing the top of his arse, and he rocked downward, _hard_. "I can tell you what I want you to do to me, then."

"Oh-- okay," he groaned.

Luna smiled. "I want you to pull up my robes and open your trousers, so you can slide inside me. I want to feel you fill me, as I squeeze around you, and I want to feel you come inside me." She pulled her wand out of seemingly nowhere and said some charm, tapping the top of her head, then Harry's. Harry felt something like a hand grip around his cock, making him moan. Luna then slipped her wand _under_ her skirt, then said another charm, emerging with her knickers in her hand.

She grinned at him as she threw them and her wand aside.

"N--neat trick," he managed. "Done this before?"

Luna only smiled again, and Harry had to shove down the irrational stab of jealousy that he felt. He was grateful that she knew what she was doing when he didn't, but God, he didn't really want to think about her with any other blokes right then.

So he didn't. The jealous urge disappeared as soon as it started.

Luna's hands reached for his hips again, then slid to his groin, rubbing him through the fabric. Harry whined, and the sound only intensified as she undid the fastenings and pushed his trousers down, pulling out his stiff prick. Luna grasped the base, and little pinpricks of light, like the stars reflected on the ceiling, burst behind his eyelids.

"Feel that?" asked Luna, shifting so she could rub his cock against her slit.

Harry gasped. "Yeah. Y-- you're so wet."

"For you," she told him. Then, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and Harry glimpsed a thatch of dark blonde hair; imagining himself licking and sucking there was not very difficult, especially as the head of his cock pushed past Luna's entrance. He thrust his hips forward and felt Luna's body give around him, drawing him deeper and deeper. He was _surrounded_, and all his thoughts were _wet_ and _warm_ and _more_ and _ohgodohgodohgod_.

Harry, tentatively, started moving in and out, as he put his hands on either side of her head. Every time Luna shifted or sighed or did _anything_, Harry knew he was only a moment from coming, and he tried anything to stave that off for just a few minutes more. Sex was-- well, not that he could consider himself an expert or even much of a beginner at this point, but sex felt like the alarm clock he'd repaired at the Dursleys, when he kept hitting the reset button over and over again. _Just five more minutes_, he thought, then reconsidered. _God, please, just _two_ more minutes._

"_Luna_, you f-- feel amazing."

"Mmm," she said, slipping a hand between their bodies. "Slow down a bit." Harry shakily slowed his movements, and he could feel Luna's fingers moving, rubbing herself between her legs. Almost every motion was accompanied by her muscles squeezing around him, and he slowed down even more so he could feel every one.

"_God_, that's--"

"Yeah, I know," she breathed, moving more quickly. "Oh...oh, Harry, go fast now."

He didn't think he could do anything _but_ obey, sliding in and out of her body faster and faster and--

"Oh, God, I'm going to--"

"_Oh_!" Luna said, sweetly, arching up as those wonderful muscles contracted around him over and over again. Harry nearly blacked out as he came, her body dragging the orgasm out of his.

Sweaty and exhausted and, well, thrilled, Harry collapsed atop Luna's body, panting hard.

"Do you feel better now?" Luna asked calmly.

Harry sleepily raised his head. "Huh?"

"You were worried before. Do you feel better now?"

Worried? Oh...that all felt very far away now. "Much, thank you."

Luna kissed the tip of Harry's nose. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

Harry could only make a tired noise.

A little while later, Harry knew they couldn't stay out much longer without getting in trouble, so he reluctantly got up and started rearranging his clothes while Luna did the same.

"Luna," he began.

"I know this doesn't change anything between us," she interrupted, but that wasn't what he was going to say at all. Harry wrinkled his forehead, but didn't say anything more, only helping her spell the table clean before they went. His feelings felt all jumbled.

Oddly, the door to the hall was ajar when they left, and Harry panicked a little, wondering if Filch had seen. He shuddered, then ran smack into Ginny Weasley. Ginny had a very funny expression on her face.

"Hello, Ginny!" Luna said, as though she'd been expecting to find Ginny standing around in the halls by herself. "Did you have a good time at the party?"

"Oh, hello, Luna," Ginny replied, voice oddly hollow. "Yes, very good, thank you."

There was no doubt that Harry found this situation just a little weird, but he still managed to say, "I'm glad you and Dean had fun." Ginny gave him a strange little smile.

"Harry's going to walk me back to Ravenclaw," Luna told Ginny, "but if you walk with us, you two could go to Gryffindor after, if you'd like."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. He really wanted to kiss Luna good-night after all that, but if she really wanted to be friends, he wasn't sure he had that option.

Ginny didn't look odd anymore; now she was staring from Luna to Harry, then back at Luna again. She suddenly shot them a genuinely happy grin. Harry was surprised he didn't feel his stomach flip at that look, and had only moments to wonder about how odd girls could be.

"No," said Ginny, finally. "I think Harry should walk his date back alone." With a friendly wave, Ginny started in the direction of Gryffindor.

"Do you think she saw?" Luna asked, once she had gone.

Saw? Oh God, _saw_. Harry looked alarmed. "I-- I don't know."

Luna smiled and nodded. "She probably didn't see anything," she assured him.

Harry grinned at her and took her hand. "Listen, Luna," he said in a rush, "I wasn't going to say that nothing has changed between us before because something has. And I-- I liked it. A lot. A _lot_. I...I want to see you again-- I mean, if you want..."

"All right, Harry," Luna said, squeezing his hand. They started walking, and Harry remembered that Luna lived near the Weasleys. His Christmas holidays were already looking up.

"All right, then," Harry said, grinning.

"Well, as long as you don't invite any Muddledweb Heffalumps along, that is."

"Oh," he replied, very seriously. "I would never do that."

As it turned out, Harry found Luna's laugh quite pretty.

**END**


End file.
